


Bonding Time

by OnlySheStandsThere



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Morsecode Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySheStandsThere/pseuds/OnlySheStandsThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi is on bed rest and Skye returns a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all.This is my first time writing for this fandom, might not be my last. I'm mostly Skimmons trash, but I really wanted more Bobbi/Skye friendship on the show, so this drabble came about. Enjoy!

The harsh lights of the infirmary made Skye uneasy, given her own recent experiences. But those same experiences also made her realise the importance of visitors after getting shot. The physical pain was bad enough, but the sense of isolation and vulnerability that came along with it was no party.

Although in Bobbi’s case, it was getting tortured, beaten, and then shot, but the principle remained the same.

She hefted the bag she was carrying higher onto her shoulder as she made her way towards the bed that held the other agent. Hunter was nowhere in sight after Bobbi straight up refused to take her medication until he got some sleep and a shower.

Despite everything she had gone through, Bobbi still retained her strong presence. Her skin was pale, what could be seen of it beneath the bruising at least, and she was hooked up to a myriad of machines, but her eyes were alert and without weakness as she watched Skye approach.

“Hey,” Skye started out slowly, not exactly knowing for sure where they stood given that their last encounter involved Skye almost killing her accidentally.

Thankfully, Bobbi didn’t seem to have the same reservations, giving Skye an encouraging smile and gesturing to the vacant chair beside her bed.

“Hey yourself. I see Simmons cleared me for visitors that weren’t my ex-husband.”

Skye smiled back. “Yeah, although I did wait until she headed downstairs before I decided to drop by. As much as I love her, I’d prefer not to deal with Simmons in doctor mode, even second hand.”

Bobbi raised a blonde eyebrow in understanding. “She can be a bit…overwhelming.”

Shrugging, Skye fidgeted with the bag on her lap. “Truer words. But I gotta say, I know from first-hand experience that you couldn’t be in better hands. With Dr Simmons on the job, you’ll be up before you know it.” Taking the bag off her lap, she held it out towards Bobbi. “Until then, I thought you might be in need of provisions.”

Bobbi took the bag with a curious glance at Skye, who watched as she rummaged inside with her good hand. Before long, she pulled out a soda can with the words ‘Cactus Cooler’ proudly stamped on the side.

“I know it’s not technically a ‘quarantine’ survival kit, but it certainly made me feel better.”

Bobbi smiled, a real, warm smile that shaved years off her face and made her blue eyes shine. Skye reflexively smiled back. “Thank you Skye, it means a lot.” She briefly returned to looking through the bag before pulling out a deck of cards. “What do you say we play a few rounds, if you have the time?”

Skye understood all too well the boredom that came with extended bed rest, something she hoped to avoid for a nice long while. She was under no illusions about the fact that she would most likely be injured again, given the nature of their work, but she was in no hurry to repeat the experience. “Sure, I have a few hours to kill.”

It was some time into the third game of poker when Skye finally accepted the fact that despite being able to literally hear Bobbi’s heartbeat on the monitor, not to mention the vibrations that she could feel resonating in time with the beeps, there was no way in hell she was going to win while playing against an experienced spy.

Dropping her cards in disgust, Skye groaned, watching Bobbi take her remaining trail mix, which they were currently using in lieu of money. “I used to be considered very good at this game, I’ll have you know,” Skye muttered, looking dejectedly at Bobbi’s trail mix mountain.

Bobbi chuckled. “Of that I have no doubt. It usually takes me less time to clear out my opponent.”

“Careful there, Agent Morse, or you’ll give me a big head from all the praise,” Skye said dryly.

Bobbi smiled again, but when she looked at Skye this time, her blue eyes held a certain hesitancy.

“What’s up?” Skye asked, already having a feeling that she knew what this was all about.

Bobbi sighed, stacking the cards and placing them on the edge of the hospital table that they were using. She looked up at Skye for a moment, thinking something over.

“We haven’t really had a chance to talk about what went down at Banner’s cabin. Not to mention what happened with me and Mack.” Skye nodded, keeping her eyes locked on Bobbi’s, not wanting to give the wrong impression by looking away. “What Mack and I did, we never meant to hurt any of you and we genuinely believed that we were doing the right thing.” Her eyes were earnest, she believed what she was saying but still felt regret for how it went down. “As for what happened with Agent Calderon, Skye I swear I had no idea. I thought the team were all armed with Icers to use only as a last resort, I never would have gone along with it if I had known what--”

“Bobbi,” Skye interrupted, holding up her hand. Bobbi fell silent, eyes on Skye. “It’s okay.” Taking a breath, she went on. “I’m not gonna say that the lying is something that I was entirely cool with, but after everything that’s happened over these past few weeks, it’s kind of water under the bridge at this point.”

Bobbi’s shoulders relaxed minutely. She may have been a badass spy, but that didn’t mean that the team’s opinion of her didn’t matter to her.

Leaning back in her chair, Skye propped her feet up onto one of the metal supports under the hospital bed. “As for what happened with Calderon, I know that you wouldn’t have gone along with it if you’d known.” Here Skye cringed a little. “Besides, I kinda gave as good as I got that day.”

Glancing at Skye’s hands, which were folded up on her lap, Bobbi grinned slightly. “Yeah, I felt that one for a week.” Seeing Skye’s remorseful look, she hurried on. “But like you said, water under the bridge.”

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Skye grabbed some of Bobbi’s winnings and popped them into her mouth. “Man, I hope things calm down for a while. We could all do with a break after these past few…years.”

The older agent nodded solemnly. “How are you holding up? With everything that happened?” She didn’t want to pry, but if Skye needed an ear, well, she was on bed rest for the next while.

Skye shrugged one shoulder in response. “Honestly? I have no idea. Finding my mom and getting to spend time with her was amazing. Having her try to kill me and destroy all of humanity was…not so good. Then finally being on vaguely good terms with Cal only to have his memory wiped after he killed my mom to save me?” She scoffed, looking away from Bobbi. “When I figure out how I’m feeling, I’ll let you know."

Bobbi reached out and put her hand on Skye’s knee, squeezing gently. “Well, I’m here if you need to talk.”

Skye smiled in response, suddenly very glad that Bobbi was on their team. “What about you? How are you holding up?”

Bobbi sighed, glancing down at her bandaged form. “All things considered, I’m okay. It’ll take a while before I’m back on my feet, but I’ll get there.” Her gaze darkened slightly. “And when I do, a certain ex-Hydra agent is in a lot of trouble.”

Skye’s face twisted at the mention of Grant Ward. “I ever meet him again, I’m aiming for the head.” It still surprised Skye how ruthless she’d become in such a short amount of time. It wasn’t like she was chomping at the bit to kill an innocent person or anything, but if someone had told her two years ago that she would be willing to kill anyone, she would have laughed in their face and then walked away quickly, because who even says that to someone?

“You and me both, sister.”

They shared a small, determined smile before setting up the cards to play a nice, easy game of go-fish. Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest thing in the world to bond over their mutual loathing of a person, but when you’re an agent of SHIELD, you take what you can get.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Skye loses every game of Go-Fish. She has no idea how.


End file.
